Radiance
by The Writer That Writes
Summary: Because, out of all people, HE had to be the one with the radiant and attracting eyes, and a body covered in white. ZeLink. Rated T for safety


****Title: Radiance  
>Rated: T<br>Summary: Because, out of all people, HE had to be the one with the radiant and attracting eyes, and a body covered in white  
>WARNING: ZeLink -3- Hope you like, shooter<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>  
>Why? Just why did it had to be like this for her? The day she decided to "hate" him, he goes and wears a long sleeved white shirt, over it, a white vest and white pants. Wearing light blue gloves, a light blue tie and whitegrey shoes, that made him look overly delicious, attractive and beautiful. Perfect man in the outside of course, even more perfect in the inside obviously. And his dirty golden hair just helped her into being more attracted to him, and more tempted of going and ask him to dance with her. How much she hated herself now.

There she was, clichely standing next to the bowl of punch, boringly swinging her cup of punch between her white gloved fingers. Her violet dress falling gracefully, covring her whole long creamy legs. Her feet were hidding into porcelain glass heels who were shinning. She had her hair all down, not wearing her crown or two 'tails' that always were tied, they weren't tonight. Her hair was all down, her long, soft, brown hair, covering most of her elf ears except the tips. She was a goddess tonight, a lonely...goddess.

She siged in discomfort and dissapointement. Truly, did no one wanted to dance with her? There were a few people that invited her, actually, but she turned them down at the very instant the moved their lips to talk. But of course, when Princess Zelda says them, she actually means...he

The boy with dirty golden hair. The boy who was known as 'The hero of Time'. The boy who always wore green tunics, but today, white clothes. The boy she argued with earlier. The boy she slapped, yelled and insulted earlier. Link, the one and only. The spolight shined on him, making him look just fabulous and gorgeous, and making her feel more temped.

Instead, she ran away.

The hylian princess quietly put down her now empty glass on the table next to her, sighing in anger, as she decided to walk out the dance room. She could see her friends dancing happily. Zelda glanced at them sadly, and radiantly walked out the room.

She walked through the lonely halls of Smash Mansion, the shine of the moonlight piercing through the windows and lading on the red carpet down her feet. The porcelain glass heels tapped on the carpet as she lifted her legs to make steps, and walk gracefully. Where she was heading? To her capsule, her house, to the one and only. Her room.

But in the end, she ended being not in her room but in his room. His dark green big room, with wooden floors, and a simple yet comfortable bed. She stood in the middle of the room, not knowing what she should do right now.

She stripped.

The princess began to take off all her clothing. The gloves, the dress, the jelwery, the heels. In the end, she remained half naked in the middle of the room. She opened his closet, and grabbed a tunic. It was a tunic of him, and she put it on, as it if was hers.

The green tunic was a little big for her, but she feel comfortable. It was long, it reached to the very top of her knees. She had her silk white socks on still, who were really thin and you could see her legs right through it without any effort.

She walked to the bed, and threw herself on it, and took the pillow, nuzzling it. She remembered the good times with Link. When they laughed together at something that happened yesterday, when they trained, when they hugged, when they embraced, when they kissed...when they...showed their love to each other. And she didn't know if that argue was making the end of her relation, nor she did want to find out

All she wanted to do was sleep, forget about the things, and pray for them to get better

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I left it hanging on purpose XD. If people want, might become this as a two-shot. Anyways, hope you like?<strong>


End file.
